


Summer Of The Bluebird

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Falling In Love, Fluff, Joyful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Do you still remember when? Well you should have seen us then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Of The Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Once upon a time happily ever after seemed impossible. They were close and yet miles apart. Some days their hearts were locked together and tap-dancing to a song of love, while the next day their souls were stuttering whispers of rage and anger. Times there was sunny sun shine, “I love you, sweetheart,” while other times the skies were gray, “If you think we are going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after, you are sadly mistaken. It will never happen.”

One day they were lost in love—all bright smiles and happy giggles as Zero would pull Jude to his chest and kiss him slow and sweet—then the next day they were arguing, cursing and saying all sorts of things they soon regretted. 

At first, the relationship was only about sex, bumping and grinding in heat, Zero biting down hard on Jude’s neck, breaking the skin, as the pleasure consumed him while his hands tiptoed over every part of Jude’s beautiful body. 

It meant nothing, it was just sex, the need to get off and unwind after an exhausting day. It was not love or wanting more of what little love and devotion they had, not for Zero anyway. Jude wanted the domestic life, but the blond would lean against the doorframe and shake his head, murmur “I don’t do relationships.”

The thought of them settling down in a cozy cottage in the woods and living joyfully without a care in the world seemed like false hope, and yet, here they are. After a long road filled with bumps, they made it to the end of the fairy tale. They live in a nice big house on the outskirts of town, close enough that they had everything they could need for daily living, yet tucked up far away in the woods away from people to feel like they were the only two soul mates in the world. 

The two mutts they adopted from the shelter are walking hairballs, and even thought the enormous amount of hair they shed could be turned into a coat, Zero and Jude love Molly and Max and the saying is true—a house is not a home without a dog. 

Zero, although never a big fan of sappy, romantic moments, feels his heart melt when he comes home from work on day to find the most adorable sight. He can feel a ripple of pure joy tingling in his heart, fluttering like butterfly wings. 

Jude is curled up in bed, taking a little cat nap, and Molly and Max are cuddled up beside him. He has one arm tucked around Molly, snuggling the dog as if she were his teddy bear, and Max is laying with his head on Jude’s shoulder, snoring rather loudly, the big loveable pup. 

Grinning brightly, Zero walked up to the bed where his boyfriend was fast asleep and combed his fingers through his soft dark tresses. Even asleep, Jude smiles, blissful and happy, cuddling with their pups. Zero brushes his fingers over Jude’s cheek, no hesitation to gently cup his face and rub his thumb over the cute dimple that makes him smile whenever he sees his boyfriend grinning so brightly like sunny sunshine. 

Zero couldn’t believe that he got his happily ever after. For so long he thought it was only a dream, but now, and for the rest of his life, he gets to live happily ever after with the love of his life by his side. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729389.html?thread=96294701#/t96294701)


End file.
